The present invention relates to sports objects, and more particularly relates to an improved launch monitor system for analyzing sports objects, and a method for the use thereof. The launch monitor system includes a calibration fixture.
Apparatus for measuring golf ball flight characteristics and club head swing characteristics are known. The golf ball or golf club head is marked with at least one contrasting area. The apparatus uses the contrasting area(s) to determine the characteristics.
One particularly troublesome aspect of past systems for measuring golf balls and clubs is calibration of the system. Improvements related to increased ease and speed of calibration are desirable. It is further desired that the calibration not hinder the portability of the apparatus. The apparatus should be easily movable to the most desirable teaching or club fitting locations, e.g., on an outdoor driving range or golf course fairway. In addition, the apparatus should be easily movable to various locations on the range or fairway. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a method for calibrating such an apparatus that is fast, easy and accurate.
Broadly, the present invention comprises a launch monitor system with an improved calibration fixture and a method for use thereof.
The launch monitor system can measure the flight characteristics of an object moving in a predetermined field-of-view. The object is, for example, a golf ball and/or a golf club, or the like. The launch monitor system includes a support structure, a lighting unit, a first camera unit, and a calibration assembly. The lighting unit is disposed on the support structure and directs light into the predetermined field-of-view. The first camera unit is disposed on the support structure and pointed toward the predetermined field-of-view. The calibration assembly includes a calibration fixture and at least one telescoping member. A first end of the telescoping member is coupled to the support structure and a second end of the telescoping member is contactable with or coupled to the calibration fixture. The telescoping member has an extended position that places the calibration fixture in the field-of-view of the camera unit. The telescoping member has a retracted position where the calibration fixture is out of the field-of-view of the camera unit.
In one embodiment, the calibration fixture includes contrasting areas or markings in at least two different planes, and more preferably three different planes. The contrasting markings are for example, reflective markings, retro-reflective dots, or painted markings.
In another embodiment, the launch monitor system further includes a second camera unit disposed on the support structure and pointed toward the predetermined field-of-view, and the telescoping member is disposed between the first camera unit and the second camera unit.
In yet another embodiment, the launch monitor system further includes a computer with at least one algorithm, and each camera takes at least one image of the calibration fixture and the computer converts each image into calibration data.
The present invention is also directed to a launch monitor system that includes a frame, a launch monitor for taking at least one image of the object of the field-of-view. The launch monitor is pivotally coupled to the frame at a pivot point such that the launch monitor is spaced above a surface and the pivot point is aligned above the center of the monitor. Thus, the launch monitor is free to move with respect to the surface and self-level. The launch monitor system, in one embodiment, further includes a calibration fixture with contrasting markings thereon.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a method of calibrating a launch monitor having a calibration fixture, comprising the steps of: providing the launch monitor with a telescoping member; moving the telescoping member from a retracted position to an extended position; contacting the calibration fixture to the free end of the telescoping member in at least the extended position; taking at least one image of the fixture while the telescoping member is in the extended position; converting each image into calibration data; and determining launch monitor constants based on the calibration data.